


Mask

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, HiJack March Madness 2017, Hijack March Madness, M/M, March Madness, Superhero Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: “I’m not a slacker,” Jack argues, yawning. Hiccup shoots him a sideways glance.“Of course not, Frosty.” Sarcasm is laced in his words, and Jack glares at him.“Don’t call me that.”A grin curls Hiccup’s lips. “That should be your superhero name.”Jack’s eyes narrow dangerously. “No.”





	

Jack leans against his locker, resting his forehead against the cool metal. Even though he dozed off during physics class earlier that day, he’s still exhausted. His lack of sleep is really starting to take a toll on him. Drinking a dozen cups of coffee per day can only keep him going for so long. He needs to crash on his couch for several hours to really recharge, but he doesn’t have the time. He spends every second outside of school fighting crime, so he doesn’t have a single moment to spare.

“Jack!”

He sighs upon hearing the unwelcome call of his classmate, not bothering to lift his head to glance in the guy’s direction. He isn’t in the mood to deal with this right now.

“There you are! I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all week!” Hiccup exclaims, sneakers squeaking as he skids to an abrupt halt. Jack remains in his relaxed position, unfazed. He’s well aware of his classmate’s efforts to contact him. His phone has been blowing up all week, and his inbox is full of frantic voicemails. Jack has been informed of their project’s quickly approaching deadline, but he isn’t concerned. His priority is to protect civilians, not to score high on group assignments.

“Jack?” he asks, less irritated this time, and rests a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Jack opens his eyes, shooting the other boy a half-smile. “Just peachy, Haddock.”

Hiccup’s forehead creases in concern. “Why haven’t you been answering my texts? Our project is due on Friday. You know that, right?”

Jack runs a hand through his bleached hair. “Yeah.”

“We haven’t met up yet, and we only have two days left.” Hiccup crosses his arms over his chest, shifting so he’s standing in a rather sassy stance. “I’m not going to let you slack off any longer.”

Jack averts his eyes, pretending to focus on getting his locker combination perfectly right. “I don’t think I can make it today.”

“Why not?” Hiccup demands. Jack bites his bottom lip, pretending to search through his messy stack of papers for his homework. He knows Hiccup is hardworking—he earns perfect marks in all of his AP courses, and he’s on the fast track to becoming valedictorian—but he didn’t anticipate him getting so worked up about a potential bad grade.

“I’m busy,” Jack answers, shrugging. He’ll most likely be spending the entire night chasing down robbers. He doesn’t have time for a simple history project.

“I’m not doing this whole assignment by myself,” Hiccup huffs, and Jack rolls his eyes. “I’ll meet you at the library this evening. Seven o’clock.”

Jack sighs, slamming his locker shut. “I’m not making any promises.”

“Be there,” Hiccup warns. The bell rings, indicating the beginning of fifth period, and his green eyes widen. The thought of being late to class sends him scampering off without a farewell. Jack scoffs, swinging his bag over his shoulder and watching him hurry down the hall. He’s such a goody two shoes.

Jack digs his phone out of his back pocket and sets a reminder. He never puts his schoolwork ahead of his superhero duties, but he can make an exception for Hiccup’s cute freckled face.

 

* * *

 

Jack throws the door open, running into the mostly empty library. He’s nearly two hours late, so he doubts Hiccup is still around, but Jack rushed here as fast as he could just in case.

Jack turns the corner, and he spots his classmate hidden behind rows of bookshelves. He smiles, relieved, and slows down.

“Hey!” Jack greets and leans against the nearest bookshelf, trying to catch his breath. He’s winded from flying halfway across the city. Hiccup’s head jerks up, surprise etched into his speckled features. “Sorry I’m late. I got held up.”

Hiccup gawks at him, thick eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline.

“What?” Jack asks, wiping sweat from his forehead. His fingers brush latex fabric, and he freezes. He’s still wearing his mask. “Shit.”

“You’re the guy from the news,” Hiccup whispers, awestruck. “The guy with ice powers.”

“I’m not!” Jack insists, ripping the mask from the face and stuffing it into his bag. His now shaking hands drop his duffel, and the rest of his uniform spills onto the carpet. Cursing, he falls to his knees and scrambles to stuff his suit back into his bag. His cover is blown, and Hiccup is going to tell everyone, and—

Hiccup crouches down in front of him and holds his wrist, steadying his trembling fingers as they zip his bag shut. Jack releases a shuddering breath, and silence envelopes them.

“So, when you said you were busy, you meant that you were busy fighting crime?” Hiccup asks shakily, and Jack nods. He’s never had this conversation before, so he doesn’t know what to say. He looks up at him through his bangs, apprehensive. Hiccup meets his gaze and smiles awkwardly. “Wow. Now I feel bad for pressuring you.”

“It’s fine,” Jack reassures quietly. “My grades are awful. I should probably start doing my homework anyway.” He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, sitting back on his heels. Hiccup is staring at him funny, which is to be expected, but still… it feels weird to have the annoyingly adorable guy from history class watching him.

“The bags under your eyes are, uh… really dark,” Hiccup comments.“When was the last time you slept?”

Jack laughs listlessly. “I can’t remember.”

Hiccup frowns, and Jack can see the gears turning in his head. Silently, Hiccup takes both of his hands and pulls him to his feet. “I’m going to do our project, and you’re going to sleep.”

“I can’t let you do it by yourself,” Jack insists, but the appeal of taking a nap keeps him from sounding sincere. Hiccup leads him to the window seat where he was previously sitting and gently pushes him down.

“Sleep,” he orders, and a tired smile creeps onto Jack’s face.

“Someone’s bossy,” he remarks, sinking into the pile of throw pillows. “I always knew you were a control freak.”

Hiccup plops down next to him, opening up his laptop and bathing both of them in blue light. “Better than being a slacker.”

“I’m not a slacker,” Jack argues, yawning. Hiccup shoots him a sideways glance.

“Of course not, Frosty.” Sarcasm is laced in his words, and Jack glares at him.

“Don’t call me that.”

A grin curls Hiccup’s lips. “That should be your superhero name.”

Jack’s eyes narrow dangerously. “No.”

“Frost Boy? Snowflake? Snow Day?” Hiccup suggests, and Jack punches him in the arm. Even though he hardly hit him, the other boy grimaces.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Jack complains, leaning against Hiccup’s shoulder. “Stop harassing me.”

“You’re cold,” he accuses, but he doesn’t shove him off, so Jack snuggles closer. Hiccup sighs, exasperated, and Jack snickers. He relaxes against his side, completely content to watch him as he does their project. His heavy eyelids quickly start to droop, and before he knows it, he’s fast asleep. 


End file.
